


Consigli sentimentali

by Rurilelith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurilelith/pseuds/Rurilelith
Summary: Fra amici può capitare di finire a raccogliersi in piena notte, dopo una lite amorosa.Fra conoscenti è già più raro.- …Kageyama è a Tokyo?- Ah-ha. Pare sia venuto nel week-end, da Hinata. Me l’aveva detto Shōyō in realtà, l’altro giorno agli allenamenti.- E perché chiama te, se è a Tokyo?- Penso per non chiamare Hinata, a questo punto.In quel momento Akaashi aveva recuperato abbastanza lucidità da riuscire a collegare tutte le informazioni, e rilesse i messaggi che ancora lampeggiavano sul cellulare.Poi schiuse le labbra in un leggero: oh.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Consigli sentimentali

Fin dai tempi del liceo, il cellulare di Bokuto esisteva solo in una modalità: era perennemente acceso, perché si scordava di spegnerlo finché la batteria non decideva di suicidarsi; e sempre in modalità silenzioso. In questo modo, ironicamente, Bokuto Kōtarō era di media sempre raggiungibile e, allo stesso tempo, era difficilissimo che rispondesse al cellulare. Dopo il liceo in realtà le cose erano peggiorate, perché Bokuto aveva la fastidiosa abitudine di abbandonare il telefono ovunque, col risultato di rendere inutile anche solo l’averlo. E se era migliorato poi, negli anni, era dovuto al fatto che Akaashi aveva molto premuto sul fatto che non rispondere al cellulare per giorni era quanto meno scortese.

Ad oggi quindi Bokuto aveva la buona creanza di abbandonare del tutto il cellulare solo la notte, a faccia in giù sul comodino, ignorandolo fino al mattino dopo.

Per quello Akaashi si stupì, aprendo gli occhi un istante nel buio della loro camera da letto, nel vedere il viso di Bokuto leggermente illuminato dall’azzurrino dello schermo del telefono.

\- …Cosa?

Sbadigliò, e Bokuto si allungò verso di lui per baciarlo su una tempia, scivolando poi fuori dal letto. Quel comportamento era sufficientemente anomalo da svegliare Akaashi del tutto, e farlo mettere seduto fra le lenzuola. Bokuto si stava vestendo, d’altronde.

\- E’ successo qualcosa di grave?

\- Non lo so, in realtà. Non volevo svegliarti. – Bokuto s’infilò al volo una maglietta, avvicinandosi poi per passare il telefono direttamente ad Akaashi. A sua discolpa, se Akaashi ci mise più tempo del solito ad inquadrare perfettamente la situazione, era dovuto per lo più al fatto che erano le tre e quarantadue del mattino e quei messaggi non sembravano avere granché senso.

Intanto perché il mittente era Kageyama Tobio. E per quanto Kageyama fosse una conoscenza ormai sancita dagli anni, il suo rapporto con Bokuto e Akaashi era un po’ tangente. Non da messaggio in piena notte, per esempio.

Secondo poi perché quei messaggi davvero _non avevano senso_.

\- …Kageyama è a Tokyo?

\- Ah-ha. Pare sia venuto nel week-end, da Hinata. Me l’aveva detto Shōyō in realtà, l’altro giorno agli allenamenti.

\- E perché chiama te, se è a Tokyo?

\- Penso per non chiamare Hinata, a questo punto.

In quel momento Akaashi aveva recuperato abbastanza lucidità da riuscire a collegare tutte le informazioni, e rilesse i messaggi che ancora lampeggiavano sul cellulare.

Poi schiuse le labbra in un leggero: _oh._

\- Eh, - gli fece eco Bokuto, scrollando le spalle e allungando una mano per recuperare il telefono.

\- …Non sa arrivare da Shinjuku a Shibuya, vero?

\- Non ha idea di dove sia davvero Shinjuku.

\- …Vai in moto?

Bokuto chinò la testa di lato, ci pensò un attimo e poi si decise ad annuire.

\- Ci metto meno. Tu torna a dormire, io recupero… il setter degli Schweiden Adlers, lo porto a casa, gli offro il divano e spero mi spieghi com’è riuscito a farsi buttar fuori dal nostro wing spiker.

\- Sai che messa così la cosa assume dei contorni vagamente ironici?

Akaashi piegò appena le labbra e persino Bokuto si lasciò andare ad un ghigno divertito.

\- Torno presto, - mormorò, appoggiando di nuovo le labbra sulla fronte di Akaashi, prima di uscire dalla stanza. A quel punto, Akaashi si stiracchiò nel letto, rotolando appena nel lato che Bokuto aveva occupato fino a quel momento e decise che avrebbe dormito da quella parte, finché non tornava.

Per farsi raccontare tutto sarebbe andata benissimo la mattina seguente. Sembrava una storia interessante da ascoltare.

La moto di Bokuto era un’altra storia, di quelle lunghissime, partita da una battuta inconsapevole di Kuroo Tetsurō (della quale, ad anni di distanza, non si era mai pentito) e culminata in quello che era in effetti un mezzo assai comodo per girare per le strade di Tokyo. Non che Bokuto avesse davvero tempo di usarla così spesso e quindi, quando poteva, non si lasciava davvero scappare l’occasione. Alle quattro del mattino anche in auto avrebbe fatto prestissimo: non c’era letteralmente in giro nessuno lungo le strade normalmente assai trafficate della metropoli.

Aveva una vaga idea di dove abitasse Hinata e questo era più che sufficiente. Il problema era proprio che anche Kageyama aveva un’idea solo vaga di dove abitasse Hinata, e i suoi tentativi di girovagare a vuoto nella notte lo avevano perso completamente in zone di Tokyo di cui non aveva mai sospettato neanche l’esistenza.

Bokuto aveva la netta percezione che lasciato a sé stesso Kageyama si sarebbe ritrovato a Saitama a piedi senza avere la minima idea di come ci era riuscito.

Così invece, si fece solo inviare la posizione sul gps e gli disse via messaggio di rimanere fermo dove si trovava.

Non ci volle poi molto.

Kageyama era appoggiato alla ringhiera, saldamente chiusa, di un parco scolastico. E quando si vide fermare davanti la moto nera, con quell’alto tizio vestito di nero, per un attimo si chiese di preciso quale banda di motociclisti avesse fatto arrabbiare solo camminando per la strada a quel modo.

Per fortuna era solo Bokuto, che si tolse il casco facendogli un vago cenno di saluto.

\- Ohi. Tutto a posto?

\- Bokuto-san. Mi spiace aver disturbato te ed Akaashi-san…

\- Nah, nessun problema, - Bokuto fece un gesto vago con la mano, prima di mettere il cavalletto e scendere per aprire il bauletto e tirar fuori il secondo casco.

\- Siamo amici, no? Tu non hai idea delle volte che sono finito a suonare a casa di Kuroo nel cuore della notte per i più disparati motivi. Capita.

Kageyama decise sul momento, prendendo il casco dalle mani di Bokuto, che non voleva davvero sapere tutti i perché e i per come che di sicuro si agitavano dietro una storia come quella.

Annuì e basta, compito.

\- Ho il treno per domani pomeriggio comunque. Mi spiace davvero per il disturbo.

\- Nessun problema ti ho detto, - Bokuto chinò la testa a guardarlo però, appoggiandosi poi un poco alla moto. Non si sentiva un suono, se non qualche automobile in lontananza. Anche il vento era appena un refolo primaverile, e la città era avvolta dalla tenebra e dal silenzio. Almeno così lontano dal centro, dove invece le luci non si spegnevano mai.

\- Tutto a posto?

Bokuto non era famoso per essere un confidente. In maniera assai strana, la gente tendeva a fare affidamento su di lui solo in maniera inconsapevole. Nessuno, nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali, avrebbe davvero pensato al nome di Kōtarō Bokuto alle quattro del mattino (se si escludevano dal novero Akaashi, Kuroo e, in alcuni casi straordinarissimi, persino Kenma Kozume, il quale non avrebbe mai confessato ad anima viva la cosa e si sarebbe portato nella tomba quell’unica occasione in cui aveva davvero sollevato il telefono per chiedere consiglio a Bokuto. Gli aveva anche fatto giurare di non dirlo mai a nessuno. Bokuto, che non avrebbe saputo mentire neanche per salvarsi la vita, aveva mantenuto la promessa. Nel caso specifico, proprio per salvarsi la vita). Kageyama poi, lo conosceva assai poco. Certo, sul campo da pallavolo era diverso, ma a livello personale non avevano interagito granché. Eppure era l’unico nome che gli era venuto in mente quando, alla fine, si era reso conto che non sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa di Hinata neanche volendo, che non aveva idea da che parte fosse la stazione e che, soprattutto, non poteva davvero camminare per tutta la notte.

Su Bokuto si faceva affidamento, alla fine, con la stessa certezza con cui si faceva affidamento sulla gravità: era lì. Pochissimi sapevano mettere in parole una sensazione del genere.

Fra questi pochissimi, non c’era Kageyama.

Batté un poco le palpebre, fissando il suo riflesso sul nero lucido del casco, prima di sollevare lo sguardo ed incontrare quello di Bokuto. Non era solo curiosità la sua: era venuto a recuperarlo e lo stava per ospitare a casa sua, Kageyama sapeva di dovergli una spiegazione. Anche minima.

Solo, non aveva ben chiaro neanche lui cosa fosse successo.

\- Io e Hinata abbiamo litigato.

Detta così sembrava immensamente _stupido_. Lui e Hinata battibeccavano di continuo: era prassi, non era cambiato negli anni. Quell’alterco però era stato feroce, e Kageyama non era sicuro di aver capito cosa, nello specifico, avesse fatto reagire Hinata a quel modo.

Al punto da buttarlo fuori casa.

\- Sì, lo immaginavo. Shōyō era al settimo cielo agli allenamenti, fino a due giorni fa. In realtà la mia domanda era: è qualcosa di molto grave?

Bokuto era stato buttato fuori di casa più volte, soprattutto anni prima quando lui e Akaashi avevano appena cominciato a prendere davvero le misure l’uno con l’altro. Convivere non era facile.

Entrambi avevano degli spigoli notevoli, quando ci si mettevano, e delle abitudini che era difficile far collimare. C’erano state le volte che Bokuto era stato chiuso fuori e le volte che se n’era andato da solo, a sbollire altrove. C’erano state volte gravi e volte che non lo erano affatto.

Tutte quante, in ogni caso, finite sul divano di Kuroo, con sommo scorno del reale proprietario di quel divano, che ci aveva messo un po’ di tempo ad abituarsi all’idea di potersi trovare dalla sera alla mattina un gufo per coinquilino. Bokuto era sopravvissuto anche quando Kenma aveva deciso di armargli il roomba contro, e questo era tutto dire.

Kageyama era palesemente alla sua prima volta. E, per il poco che lo conosceva Bokuto, non la stava prendendo benissimo.

C’erano molti modi per prendere un litigio: il più grave di tutti era non capire da dove fosse partito. Era troppo facile autoassolversi in quel modo, e Bokuto lo sapeva per esperienza.

\- Non lo so, - disse infatti Kageyama, scrollando appena le spalle. – Sembrava tutto normale e…

E Hinata si era inalberato. Stavano parlando di pallavolo, d’altronde. E sì, la pallavolo era sempre stata importante fra loro, lo sarebbe stata per sempre. Ma erano anni che Hinata non la prendeva così sul _personale_.

\- Mh. Sali. Forse domani mattina avrai le idee più chiare.

Kageyama lo fissò mentre Bokuto inforcava di nuovo la moto, infilandosi il casco, e gli faceva cenno di salirgli dietro.

\- …pensi abbia ragione lui?

\- E riguardo a cosa? Non ho la più pallida idea del perché abbiate litigato eh. Ora come ora sono solo un tassista notturno!

Kageyama si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle, bofonchiando una scusa, prima di salire sulla moto. Anche quello, era certo di non averlo mai fatto prima.

\- Tieniti.

\- A te?

\- No, alle maniglie. Puoi tenerti anche a me se preferisci.

Kageyama lo sentì ridere, oltre il casco, mentre metteva in moto e partiva a velocità di crociera lungo la strada.

Non che Bokuto fosse così spericolato alla guida, ma certo non andava _piano_.

Alla fine Kageyama decise che era davvero meglio aggrapparsi a lui che non alle maniglie. La cosa lo imbarazzò a morte, e Bokuto passò i successivi sei mesi a riderne.

La figura di Akaashi si stagliava nel sole del mattino contro la finestra della cucina con due tazze di caffè in mano. Ne tenne una per sé, tendendo la seconda a Kageyama. Quest’ultimo rispose con un cenno vago di ringraziamento, ancora piuttosto stordito dalla mancanza di sonno. Era già stato in quella casa, con Hinata, perché a Bokuto piaceva invitare i suoi amici per cena e Hinata era un amico oltre che un compagno di squadra. Kageyama si era trovato ad essere il più uno e in realtà a gradire abbastanza quelle serate. Ma era diverso ritrovarsi a fissare il soffitto di quel salone nell’oscurità, dopo che Bokuto gli aveva offerto il divano e fatto cenno di fare silenzio per non svegliare Akaashi. Era stato difficile addormentarsi, e Kageyama si era rigirato più volte su sé stesso prima di riuscire a prendere sonno. Non che la colpa fosse del divano (quel divano era, a detta di chiunque ci si fosse trovato sopra e di Akaashi soprattutto, incredibilmente comodo), ma c’erano troppi pensieri nella testa che non era riuscito a mettere in fila. Alla fine l’aveva avuta vinta la stanchezza e ora era sicuro di dare un pessimo spettacolo di sé, a fissare la tazza di caffè fumante, con Akaashi che lo guardava comprensivo dall’altro lato del tavolo.

\- Siediti. Stavo preparando la colazione.

Kageyama fece per dire qualcosa e Akaashi fece un gesto vago, interrompendolo.

\- Vivo con un atleta professionista, so come funziona, quindi tu mangerai la colazione che ti piaccia o no.

Akaashi Keiji aveva a che fare con gente con cicli circadiani e abitudini alimentari completamente sfasati, in una parola: i mangaka. Dall’altro lato viveva e frequentava una quantità notevole di atleti professionisti, i quali non si potevano davvero permettere di stressare il loro fisico con certi exploit. Sapeva quindi meglio di chiunque altro, ormai, come raddrizzare certe cattive abitudini e come evitare ad altri di cascarci.

\- Bokuto-san?

\- Ah. E’ uscito a correre, - Akaashi fece un gesto vago verso l’esterno. Kageyama non se ne stupì neanche troppo, in realtà. Era domenica, sicuramente non c’erano allenamenti ufficiali. Anche lui, a casa, sarebbe andato a correre. Non a Tokyo, certo. A Tokyo, forse, avrebbe dovuto passare la domenica mattina ancora incastrato fra le lenzuola, con la faccia di Hinata premuta contro una spalla.

L’idea gli fece sentire il caffè più amaro.

Akaashi gli fece scivolare sotto al naso un’omelette e del pane tostato, fissandolo con occhi imperscrutabili mentre si accomodava a sua volta dall’altro lato del tavolo. Per qualche lunghissimo istante a Kageyama parve di essere tornato sedicenne, e dire che lui e Akaashi si passavano solo un anno.

\- Cos’è successo ieri sera?

Akaashi aveva aspettato che Kageyama finisse di mangiare in realtà per porre quella domanda. Era una domanda scomoda, crudele, che andava fatta. Non solo perché suo marito si era alzato nel cuore della notte per andare a recuperare il setter degli Schweiden Adlers disperso per Tokyo, ma perché l’unico modo per venire a capo di certi litigi era sviscerarli.

Comunicare.

Senza una palla fra loro, ogni tanto, Kageyama e Hinata avevano forse qualche difetto di comunicazione.

E in un’altra situazione forse Akaashi avrebbe preferito farsi i fatti suoi, ma sapeva per esperienza quanto influisse la distanza in una relazione. Quei due erano già stati molto distanti, lo erano ancora a livello geografico, e certe problematiche tendevano a prolungarsi e fossilizzarsi quando c’erano i chilometri di mezzo.

Kageyama non poteva permettersi di aspettare il prossimo weekend di Hinata a Sendai.

Kageyama si trovò a sospirare, in ogni caso.

Davvero, Akaashi lo stava facendo sentire un po’ un sedicenne.

Era andato tutto bene, quella sera.

Finché, ovviamente, non era andato più bene per niente. Kageyama si era allungato sul divano, con Hinata addosso, e avevano cominciato a parlare del più e del meno. Di come andava, non andava, di qualche conoscenza comune (Kiyoko era incinta. Hinata aveva urlato e Kageyama si era trovato a piazzargli una mano sulla bocca prima che qualche vicino solerte avesse la buona idea di chiamare la polizia). In realtà, avevano parlato di progetti.

\- Non sono ancora sicuro di dove andare.

La rosa era in realtà piuttosto ristretta. Kageyama aveva deciso per l’Europa. Ma l’Europa, in sé per sé, era piuttosto grande. E cambiava assai, da paese a paese.

Al momento, Italia e Polonia parevano le mete migliori.

Ma era ancora tutto da definire, c’erano accordi e offerte da svariate parti e gli stessi Stati Uniti erano ancora sul piatto in realtà. Tutto il mondo lo era. Kageyama ricordava il brivido delle Olimpiadi: ricordava anche molto bene la finale olimpica fra Brasile e Italia.

Ricordava di aver stretto gli spalti con così tanta forza da sbiancarsi le nocche, durante quella partita. E un po’, considerata l’esperienza di Hinata in Brasile, una parte di lui desiderava moltissimo andare in Italia.

(L’Italia, d’altro canto, era quella con meno soldi da mettere in campo e, ad una ricerca appena più approfondita, Kageyama aveva scoperto in fretta che malgrado fosse una delle nazionali più forti a livello mondiale pur senza essersi mai accaparrati la vittoria alle Olimpiadi, della pallavolo, agli italiani, non interessava granché. La discrepanza lo lasciava sempre perplesso).

Hinata si era allungato a sfogliare una delle riviste internazionali, in quel momento, spalancandola su un articolo riguardante i campioni statunitensi.

\- Cosa ti fa tentennare? Pensavo avresti avuto le idee più chiare.

Kageyama sbuffò, facendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Dipende anche da come va la stagione di quest’anno. E ci sono più accordi che sanno più di politica che di sport, fra le federazioni. Però mi piacerebbe l’Italia, a conti fatti.

Hinata aveva ghignato, guardandolo.

\- Potresti addirittura incontrare Noya! Pare sia da quelle parti. A pescare.

\- Sì, Asahi mi ha inoltrato la foto. Sarebbe interessante rivederci dall’altra parte del mondo.

\- E’ bello trovare una faccia amica all’estero. Non sai quanto son stato contento di incontrare il Grande Re, in Brasile! Chi se l’aspettava, davvero.

Kageyama trattenne appena un brivido. Oikawa era… Oikawa. Quella foto arrivata dall’altro lato del pianeta lo aveva preso alla sprovvista allora e lo prendeva alla sprovvista ancora oggi. Era sicuro che lui e Oikawa avessero ancora modo di punzecchiarsi reciprocamente, ed era altrettanto certo che lo avrebbe sempre guardato con la netta convinzione di trovarsi un gradino più in basso. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, l’idea di trovarsi di nuovo a sfidare Oikawa Tōru non gli dispiaceva per niente.

Anzi. Finì col ghignare, al pensiero.

\- E’ stata una sorpresa per tutti. Anche questo mi ha convinto a dare ascolto al manager… - quella forse era un’ammissione che Kageyama non aveva davvero mai fatto, non ad alta voce.

Puntò il dito sulla rivista, fissando tutti quei visi e nomi stranieri di cui aveva visto le partite registrate, quel mondo intero di campioni che si spiegava ai suoi piedi. Ne aveva avuto un assaggio, alle Olimpiadi.

Ne voleva ancora.

\- Non posso farmi lasciare indietro. Né da te, né da lui. E restare in Giappone ora come ora non mi sarebbe di alcun aiuto.

C’era qualcosa che andava contro tutti questi progetti.

C’era Hinata, su tutto. Ma Hinata lo _capiva_. Meglio di chiunque altro, di questo Kageyama era sicuro.

\- Tu aspetta e vedrai. D’accordo, forse i Jackals avranno una stagione più semplice l’anno prossimo…

Quella poi era una sparata davvero fine a sé stessa. Non che Hinata la prendesse davvero sul serio, e infatti aveva riso. Era questa la cosa strana: Hinata aveva riso, là per là.

Era dopo che era crollato tutto, come uno stranissimo castello di carte, e Kageyama riusciva solo a richiamare alla mente uno scambio di battute che gli era parso piuttosto innocente.

\- Tanto tu sarai ancora con loro, no?

Era partito tutto da lì. Gli era sembrato un commento innocente, ma Hinata era saltato su come se l’avesse punto uno spillo.

\- Non stai dando per scontate un po’ troppe cose? – gli aveva sibilato contro, prima che degenerasse. Prima che, in effetti, Hinata lo mettesse quasi di peso alla porta, valigia e tutto. La prima mezz’ora Kageyama aveva provato a chiamarlo. Aveva bussato, gli aveva gridato da oltre il legno della porta e diamine, Hinata Shōyō non si era mai tirato indietro davanti ad una lite. Quella sera invece Kageyama era rimasto davanti alla porta chiusa, a scusarsi ripetutamente con la vicina ottantacinquenne di Hinata, la quale gli aveva ricordato che ai suoi tempi i giovani si comportavano con più criterio, non urlavano sui pianerottoli, non erano fuori di casa a quell’ora e avevano un lavoro decente non certo saltare dietro ad una palla.

(La vecchina ottantacinquenne alla fine gli aveva anche raccontato qualche aneddoto sulla guerra del quale Kageyama avrebbe onestamente fatto a meno, e si era lasciata sfuggire un paio di commenti assai indelicati che lo avevano persuaso ad andarsene a grandi passi prima di finire a litigare anche con lei).

Akaashi aveva ascoltato il resoconto con attenzione. C’erano cose che Kageyama non aveva detto e alcune che aveva detto con difficoltà: era evidente che Kageyama Tobio non fosse il massimo quando si parlava di comunicazione, ma questo era qualcosa che Akaashi già sapeva dai tempi del liceo. Era di gran lunga migliorato, ma forse gli mancava in effetti qualcuno con cui parlare di cose del genere.

Akaashi non aveva alcuna intenzione di candidarsi per il ruolo, ma per il momento qualcosa poteva farlo.

\- Io ti consiglierei di rimandare il treno, - si limitò a proporre, recuperando i piatti della colazione per infilarli nel lavello.

\- Perché?

\- Perché non è bene che tu te ne vada se la situazione è così poco chiara. Ci vuol niente a far passare un mese. Hai visto come son volati gli anni di Hinata in Brasile. Stai mettendo in gioco una parte di te, non è bene farlo senza esserti spiegato con Hinata. E avergli permesso di spiegarsi con te.

Kageyama lo aveva guardato con le labbra strette e le spalle rigide, uno strano e lieve imbarazzo, eppure Akaashi non aveva detto niente di così sconvolgente. Niente che Kageyama non sapesse già, almeno.

\- Posso rimandare il treno, - borbottò, interrotto giusto dallo spalancarsi della porta e dal rientro, incredibilmente rumoroso, di Bokuto. Kageyama sobbalzò sulla sedia, voltandosi di scatto verso la voce e poi la mano che gli era crollata fra le spalle in un saluto davvero fin troppo aggressivo.

Kageyama era in squadra con Romero, ma Romero non aveva mai cercato di fargli sputare i polmoni in quel modo. Molte delle schiacciate di Bokuto ora erano drammaticamente più chiare, e la sua schiena se le sarebbe ricordate a lungo.

\- Buongiorno!

\- Bentornato, - Akaashi riusciva a sorridere con una dolcezza disarmante guardando Bokuto, e Kageyama si sentì di colpo davvero di troppo in quella casa.

\- Dormito bene?

Bokuto si era chinato a guardarlo, con espressione stranamente sorniona e divertita. Kageyama si schiarì la voce, prima di annuire, e ricevette un’altra amichevole (e troppo pesante ) pacca sulla spalla. Per un decimo di secondo ebbe pietà di Miya Atsumu e poi una parte di sé rise malvagiamente.

\- E’ un divano comodo. Grazie ancora per l’ospitalità, non volevo darvi tutto questo disturbo…

\- Figurati. Non c’è problema. Fai come fossi a casa tua, non temere.

Kageyama era certo al cento per cento che non ci sarebbe riuscito mai.

\- A proposito.

La pausa di Bokuto dopo quelle parole fu incredibilmente lunga. Kageyama si trovò ad alzare la testa e osservare quella che poteva essere solo una conversazione telepatica fra due persone, visto che un paio di espressioni erano rimbalzate dal viso di Bokuto a quello di Akaashi e quest’ultimo, alla fine, aveva appena annuito e si era stretto nelle spalle.

Bokuto aveva ghignato di nuovo, allora, con un’allegria apparentemente inesauribile.

\- Io sarei andato a farmi la doccia. Ma già che sei qua ne approfitterei a questo punto.

\- Bokuto-san?

Kageyama non era certo di che cosa intendesse Bokuto con approfittarsi e riuscì appena a scorgere un’occhiata imperscrutabile da parte di Akaashi. Era forse un tentativo di conforto? Vago compatimento? Persino un pizzico d’invidia? O forse stava leggendo fin troppo nel viso di una persona che non conosceva così bene?

Non ebbe il tempo di pensarci ulteriormente, perché Bokuto gli aveva stretto di nuovo la spalla. Era una persona incredibilmente fisica, c’era da dire. Kageyama non era certo di sapere come reagire ad una creatura come quella, che entrava e usciva dall’interno del suo spazio personale come se non se ne accorgesse. Non era propriamente fastidioso: era solo strano. Bokuto si avvicinava e la gente lo lasciava fare, per nessuna ragione apparente.

Se non che era Bokuto.

\- Qua sotto c’è un parco. Non ci metto piede da _secoli_. Perché non vieni a fare un paio di tiri con me? Non ho mai avuto l’occasione!

Kageyama aprì la bocca, fissò Akaashi, la richiuse.

Akaashi al riguardo avrebbe potuto dire molte cose. Intanto, che gli allenamenti di Bokuto erano massacranti (ma questo Kageyama lo avrebbe capito: i suoi non erano poi tanto diversi). Poi che era difficilissimo dire di no a Bokuto. Da che lo conosceva pochissimi ci erano riusciti, ripetutamente, e la maggior parte di loro con gran fatica. Da ultimo, c’era da dire che Kageyama non si era mai trovato a poter giocare davvero con Bokuto.

\- Possiamo? –

\- Oh beh, sono le sette e mezzo di domenica mattina, in un parco pubblico. Dubito disturberemo qualcuno. E io ho una palla.

\- Non…

\- Su, forza! Non fare tante storie!

\- Kōtarō, mangia qualcosa prima. E dagli tempo di cambiarsi. – Per fortuna Akaashi era intervenuto, ma non sembrava davvero prono a soccorrere Kageyama.

Akaashi sapeva bene cosa si provava in quelle occasioni e se ne sarebbe guardato bene.

Kageyama aveva il pallone in mano.

Non era affatto certo di come ci fosse arrivato. E sì che era davvero stato abituato ad essere trascinato in giro da Hinata, e trascinarlo a sua volta, in allenamenti che non avevano il minimo senso. Erano bellissimi ricordi, a parte tutto. Ma in quel preciso momento era certo di non avere ben chiaro come Bokuto lo avesse trascinato fuori di casa. Né, in realtà, perché.

Si era ritrovato ad alzargli la palla in automatico, all’inizio. Per poi intestardirsi perché c’era qualcosa che mancava, e poi irritarsi perché la rete di quel campetto non era alta abbastanza per due atleti professionisti. Infine, anche la soddisfazione di vedere Bokuto schiacciare una sua alzata, e farlo con una di quelle diagonali strettissime che a trovarsi contro facevano venire da piangere e chiedersi esattamente che tipo di spalle avesse Bokuto Kōtarō.

Che gli si avvicinò, le mani sui fianchi e un sorriso ben ampio disegnato sul volto, e Kageyama alzò lo sguardo, riprendendosi un attimo. Si era perso nei suoi pensieri. Non capitava spesso, non mentre stava giocando. Anche se non era davvero un allenamento, quello.

\- Scusa, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto non rispose subito. Allungò un braccio, e la mano, e poi il dito indice, piantandoglielo dritto nello sterno.

\- Alzi peggio di Akaashi.

Kageyama ebbe la netta sensazione che un fulmine l’avesse colpito in pieno. Se Bokuto gli avesse detto in quel momento che era un alzatore peggiore di Miya, Kageyama non avrebbe fiatato. Era facile: Atsumu aveva avuto tutto il tempo per coordinarsi con Bokuto, per forza le sue alzate sarebbero risultate migliori. E aveva un gran talento, questo era innegabile.

Ma Akaashi, per quanto fosse stato un alzatore temibile al liceo, non giocava a livello professionale. Probabilmente si teneva ancora in forma, ma da lì a dirgli che alzava peggio di un dilettante…

Deglutì, fissando Bokuto dritto negli occhi.

A ragionarci, lo sapevano tutti e due che non poteva essere possibile. Non davvero.

\- Perché, Bokuto-san?

\- Ah, è facile. Perché Akaashi mi conosce. Non alzerà mai come Tsum-Tsum, e tu hai tutto il talento di Miya. Ma mi conosce. Capisci cosa intendo?

Bokuto si trovò ad inclinare la testa di lato, come un vero gufo, e Kageyama istintivamente fece lo stesso, a specchio. Non capiva davvero il senso del discorso.

\- No. E’ una critica?

\- Ah no. E’ un esempio!

\- Un esempio? Di cosa?

Bokuto sospirò, tornando a portarsi le mani sui fianchi, e a quel punto lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

\- Amo Akaashi.

Kageyama avrebbe fatto a meno della dichiarazione. La cosa lo mise, vagamente, in imbarazzo. E insieme lo trovò bello. Doveva essere bello poter essere una persona in grado di piantare le gambe a terra e dichiarare senza problemi il suo amore.

D’altronde era quasi certo che Bokuto non avesse timore di nulla.

\- E il nostro rapporto è nato con la pallavolo. Ma non è rimasto nella pallavolo.

Bokuto gli tolse il pallone dalle mani, facendoselo rigirare sulle dita, divertito.

\- Non è il mio alzatore. E non è il mio rivale, o un compagno di squadra. Non è neanche un allenatore, o un manager. Non fa parte della mia pallavolo. Fa parte di me, e questo comporta conoscere la mia pallavolo, ma il rapporto che ho con lui si è espanso da tempo oltre i nove per diciotto.

Kageyama raddrizzò la schiena e si sentì un attimo preso in causa. Hinata per lui era tutte quelle cose, più o meno insieme. Un rivale, un compagno, un amico, e sì. Lo amava. Non lo avrebbe detto ad alta voce, non a Bokuto e non in quel modo, certo non in quel momento, ma a sé poteva ammetterlo senza grandi problemi.

\- Non capisco dove vuoi andare a parare, Bokuto-san.

\- Ah. Non sono bravo a spiegarmi, te l’ho detto. Il mio era un esempio. Perché vedi: la pallavolo è importante per me. Akaashi è importante per me. Sarebbe andata bene lo stesso, anche le cose si fossero mischiate di più. Ma più strati sovrapponi su una cosa, più è facile essere fraintesi.

Bokuto lo guardò un po’ storto ora, prima di sorridere di nuovo.

\- Per farla breve, Kageyama, ho la vaga impressione che tu e Hinata non sappiate davvero quando state parlando di pallavolo e quando no.

Kageyama aprì la bocca.

E la richiuse.

Poi l’aprì di nuovo, confuso. Non aveva parlato con Bokuto. Aveva parlato con _Akaashi_. E Bokuto e Akaashi non avevano parlato fra loro, di sicuro non di lui. Quindi, di preciso, come faceva Bokuto a sapere quel che era successo?

\- Hai parlato con Hinata?

\- Ah no. Non mi azzarderei. Al momento penso sarebbe un buon modo per farsi staccare la testa a morsi. Anche se con me credo sarebbe comunque gentile. E’ un’impressione.

\- Allora come…?

\- Ah!

Bokuto si tenne la palla sottobraccio e lo indicò, soddisfatto.

\- Ci ho preso, vero?! Ci ho pensato tutto stamani! Ho quasi rischiato di farmi investire correndo perché stavo pensando ad altro. Non dirlo ad Akaashi. Ma era l’unica cosa che poteva avere senso! Conoscendo entrambi, almeno.

Kageyama era quasi certo Bokuto non lo conoscesse affatto.

E poi ebbe la netta impressione che invece lo conoscesse abbastanza. Sul campo, e fuori, per come giocava e per come si comportava con Hinata e con chiunque altro.

Pensare che Bokuto non _osservasse_ le persone era un errore madornale, che in molti tendevano ancora a fare.

E Kageyama si rese conto che, anche se certo non come schiacciatore, forse come persona lo aveva sottovalutato un po’.

\- Ho rimandato il treno.

Si erano seduti per terra, sul prato, mentre il parco cominciava ad animarsi un poco. Kageyama si sentiva vagamente in colpa. Era una domenica piuttosto tranquilla ed era certo Bokuto e Akaashi avrebbero preferito passarla fra loro, che non a stare appresso ai suoi problemi sentimentali.

\- Hai fatto bene. Te l’ha consigliato Akaashi?

Kageyama annuì. Alla fine aveva comunque raccontato, a grandi linee, anche a Bokuto. Che aveva gongolato palesemente per non essere andato davvero così lontano dalla verità. Anzi, ci era andato fin troppo vicino per i gusti di chiunque.

\- Ancora non capisco come sia …successo. Di preciso.

\- Le relazioni a distanza non sono facili.

Bokuto si era appoggiato indietro con le mani, allungando le gambe. Kageyama era certo di non averci mai parlato così a lungo prima di quel momento.

\- Non penso il problema sia la distanza. E’ qualcosa che abbiamo già affrontato.

\- Ah no, certo che no. Ma la distanza fa cambiare punti di vista. E’ facile trovarsi di colpo scoordinati, senza capire come sia successo. E capisco che per te e Hinata sia una novità, ma ti assicuro che è più facile di quel che pensi.

Kageyama fece una smorfia. Non era davvero una novità così grande. Eppure insieme lo era, perché per certi versi era sicuro che qualcosa non era mai cambiato fra lui e Hinata: avevano sempre guardato nella stessa direzione.

E questo, di colpo, gli era sembrato mancasse.

\- Sono sicuro Hinata sia molto contento di sapere che vuoi andare all’estero. E te lo dico perché appena la notizia è stata ufficiale e ne ha potuto parlare anche con noi non ha smesso un secondo di chiacchierare al riguardo. Con molto entusiasmo, te lo garantisco.

Bokuto ridacchiò appena al ricordo. Hinata era sempre fatto di puro entusiasmo e lui lo capiva benissimo. Ma capiva anche che doveva esserci della tristezza sotto, da qualche parte. C’era sempre, quando si partiva.

\- Ma? Perché dev’esserci un ma. O non avremmo litigato.

Bokuto gli lanciò un’occhiata storta.

\- Tu gli hai detto di aspettarlo.

\- E quindi?! Volevo dire che sarei tornato da lui senza dubbio! Che non importa quanto lontano si vada, io o lui, torneremo sempre!

Esplose a quel punto, perché lo irritava. Voleva essere una rassicurazione. Voleva che fosse qualcosa d’importante. Voleva che …voleva molte cose, e non ne era passata neanche una.

\- Ah sì. Ma tu parlavi di sentimenti. Lui parlava di _pallavolo._

Kageyama s’immobilizzò di colpo. Intanto perché stava parlando di sentimenti. Ancora. Con Bokuto. Ed era esploso in maniera assai scortese, anche se Bokuto aveva fatto finta di niente.

\- Cos…

\- E’ stato come dirgli che tu saresti andato avanti. E che lui, a quel punto, poteva solo aspettarti. E dubito Hinata l’abbia mai fatto in tutta la sua vita, visto che l’ha anche passata a _rincorrerti_.

E quello era il secondo fulmine che prese Kageyama di colpo, facendolo scattare in piedi. Certo che era così. Se Hinata fosse partito per il Brasile dicendogli di aspettarlo, Kageyama gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Sì, il cuore doveva aspettare. Avrebbero dovuto aspettare mesi, anni, per ritrovare le mani l’uno dell’altro. Ma tutto il resto no.

Bokuto si sistemò a gambe incrociate e sogghignò, soddisfatto e Kageyama rimase a fissarlo per due minuti buoni prima di schiarirsi la voce.

\- Bokuto-san. Tu. Come lo sai?

\- Ah. Conosco Hinata. Parla di te di continuo. E ho un buon intuito?

Rispose stringendosi nelle spalle, come se fosse normale dirimere una matassa del genere in un paio d’ore, parlando con una persona che conosceva appena e di seconda mano, in un parco pubblico. Kageyama ricordò all’istante un paio di commenti di Tsukishima, dei tempi del liceo, riferiti a Bokuto. Adesso forse gli erano finalmente chiari.

Bokuto Kōtarō era davvero un uomo _temibile_.

\- Hinata!

Kageyama aveva dovuto approfittare di nuovo di un passaggio in moto, con la netta sensazione di rischiare la morte per la seconda volta nel giro di neanche ventiquattro ore. Non poteva davvero permettersi però di perdere altro tempo, e Bokuto era davvero stato disponibilissimo. In qualche modo si sarebbe dovuto sdebitare, anche se Akaashi lo aveva salutato facendogli intendere che non c’era alcun bisogno e che andava bene così. Erano stati molto gentili e avevano giusto chiesto, con un pizzico di curiosità, di fargli sapere se le cose si fossero sistemate.

All’inizio Kageyama aveva avuto il sacro timore che no, non si sarebbe sistemato niente, e si sarebbe ritrovato sul treno senza aver risolto granché. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettere una cosa del genere.

Ed era certo Hinata fosse dall’altra parte della porta. Lo aveva sentito muoversi, quando aveva suonato, e lo aveva sentito immobilizzarsi quando aveva sentito la sua voce.

\- Hinata.

Kageyama si rimangiò le parole subito successive. Cominciare con un _non hai capito_ non sarebbe stato adatto.

\- Ieri sera, quando stavamo parlando. Non mi sono spiegato bene. Posso provare di nuovo?

Si sentiva incredibilmente stupido a parlare con una porta. Anche perché dall’interno dell’appartamento non vennero più segni di vita. Hinata non aveva negato, d’accordo. Ma non aveva neanche aperto la porta.

Kageyama sospirò. Non lo faceva arrabbiare così da anni, c’era da dire. Hinata sapeva essere incredibilmente rancoroso, quando ci si metteva.

\- Quello che volevo dire è che…

Era _imbarazzante_ , davanti ad una porta chiusa. Sul pianerottolo. Con la vicina che di sicuro stava ascoltando tutta la conversazione. Kageyama ebbe il netto istinto di andarsene di nuovo, invece si piantò ancora più deciso là davanti.

\- Non stavo parlando del mio viaggio in realtà. Non era di quello che volevo davvero parlare. Sì. Anche. Perché è importante. Ma quello che volevo dire è che tu sei importante.

Si sentiva la gola incredibilmente secca e si costrinse a deglutire, appoggiando la fronte contro il legno liscio della porta. Sospirò.

\- Quello che volevo dire è che tornerò sempre, da te. Che spero che ci ritroveremo sempre. A prescindere da quanto lontano si possa finire. Non solo ritrovarci con una rete in mezzo, ma… noi. E basta.

Non era sicuro neanche stavolta fosse passato il concetto. Se era una dichiarazione, decisamente ne esistevano di migliori.

Diede una breve testata alla porta, imprecando fra i denti. Un po’ con sé stesso, un po’ verso Hinata, un po’ verso tutta quella situazione che sembrava così incredibilmente stupida adesso.

O meglio: avrebbe dato una testata alla porta se ci fosse ancora stata una porta, elemento che invece era venuto a mancare prima che facesse in tempo ad accorgersene. E finì col perdere l’equilibrio, quasi inciampando addosso ad Hinata per non cadere del tutto oltre la soglia. E Hinata d’altronde era lì che lo guardava come si guarda un completo imbecille, ma con un sorriso tanto luminoso da stringere il cuore.

\- E ci voleva tanto, a dirlo la prima volta?

\- Hinata tu…

Per fortuna Kageyama non ebbe tempo di aggiungere altro, parole di cui forse si sarebbe pentito, visto che Hinata ne approfittò subito per afferrargli la maglietta e trascinarlo giù, baciandolo come se non lo vedesse da mesi. Un po’ l’impressione era stata la stessa.

\- Ah. Kageyama mi ha scritto che ha preso il treno in orario. Hinata lo ha accompagnato.

\- Andata bene, dunque.

\- Ne ero certo.

Bokuto si allungò sul divano, finendo con l’appoggiarsi con la testa contro le gambe di Akaashi. Era ingombrante e lo sapeva e lo divertiva sempre, un po’, dargli fastidio a quel modo mentre leggeva. Non che per Akaashi fosse davvero un fastidio, trovarselo steso addosso.

\- Ah. Penso di aver convinto Kageyama di avere poteri psichici.

Akaashi alzò lo sguardo dalla pagina, fissandolo.

\- In che senso?

\- Oh. Che ho indovinato buona parte della sua situazione sentimentale. Così. Per intuizione.

\- …te l’ho detta io. Mentre si cambiava.

\- Ah, sì. Ma lui non se n’è accorto e io ne ho approfittato.

Akaashi sospirò, e poi rise leggermente. Kageyama era davvero fin troppo ingenuo, per certe cose.

\- Attento che non torni a chiederti consiglio di nuovo.

\- Eh no, eh. Adesso devono fare i bravi e non litigare per un bel po’. Altrimenti ne va dell’equilibrio della squadra. La mia, almeno.

A quel punto Akaashi rise apertamente.

Tokyo non era stata davvero accogliente con il povero Kageyama quel weekend.

O forse, in realtà, lo era stata _moltissimo._

**Author's Note:**

> Questa roba l'ho scritta così, perché non avevo niente da fare. Non mi piace, anche se mi divertiva il prompt. Sempre per ChoAyako. Scrivo per lo più perché lei mi legge.


End file.
